The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving a floppy disc for use with a word processor or the like.
A floppy disc applicable to an apparatus of the type described has a magnetic disc encased in a jacket. When the floppy disc is manually inserted into the apparatus, the magnetic disc becomes gripped by and between a drive hub and a cone along the edge around its central hole under predetermined pressure. A motor connected to the drive hub is then energized to rotate the drive hub and thereby the magnetic disc while, at the same time, a head is brought into contact with the magnetic disc through a predetermined slotted portion of the jacket to record or reproduce desired data.
The floppy disc is loaded into the apparatus through an inlet and advanced deeper into the apparatus through a gap between the drive hub and the cone which are then spaced from each other. The magnetic disc of the floppy disc becomes retained in a predetermined position when a pivotal door is manually closed to move the cone toward the drive hub. Thus, such a means for setting the magnetic disc in the apparatus requires troublesome manipulation for opening and closing the door. Alternatively, the pivotal door may be replaced by a knob which is accessible to an operator for moving the cone toward the drive hub through a force imparting mechanism, a leaf spring and the like which are operatively connected with the knob, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application nos. 55-52557/ 1980 and 55-52558/1980 layed open to public inspection, for example. Though advantageous over the door in the aspect of space requirement, the knob suffers from the same drawback as the door because of the manual setting system.
Heretofore, an a.c. motor has generally been employed as a source of hub drive for rotating the magnetic disc. However, a d.c. motor is more preferable than the a.c. motor in view of the fact that the latter must have its frequency adjusted depending on the area for use, such as 50 Hz to 60 Hz or vice versa. A d.c. motor still involves rush current which is inevitable at a start of the motor.